Third generation (3G) mobile cellular systems, such as, for instance, universal mobile telecommunication systems (UMTS) standardized within the third generation partnership project (3GPP) have been based on wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) radio access technology. Today, 3G systems are being deployed on a broad scale all around the world. After enhancing this technology by introducing high-speed downlink packet access (HSDPA) and an enhanced uplink, also referred to as high-speed uplink packet access (HSUPA), the next major step in evolution of the UMTS standard has brought the combination of orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) for the downlink and single carrier frequency division multiplexing access (SC-FDMA) for the uplink. This system has been named long term evolution (LTE) since it has been intended to cope with future technology evolutions.
The LTE system represents efficient packet based radio access and radio access networks that provide full IP-based functionalities with low latency and low cost. The downlink supports data modulation schemes QPSK, 16QAM, and 64QAM and the uplink supports QPSK, 16QAM, and at least for some devices also 64QAM, for physical data channel transmissions. The term “downlink” denotes direction from the network to the terminal. The term “uplink” denotes direction from the terminal to the network.
Third-generation mobile systems (3G) based on WCDMA radio-access technology are being deployed on a broad scale all around the world. A first step in enhancing or evolving this technology entails introducing High-Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) and an enhanced uplink, also referred to as High Speed Uplink Packet Access (HSUPA), giving a radio-access technology that is highly competitive. In order to be prepared for further increasing user demands and to be competitive against new radio access technologies 3GPP introduced a new mobile communication system which is called Long Term Evolution (LTE). LTE is designed to meet the carrier needs for high speed data and media transport as well as high capacity voice support to the next decade. The ability to provide high bit rates is a key measure for LTE. The work item (WI) specification on Long-Term Evolution (LTE) called Evolved UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access (UTRA) and UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) is finalized as Release 8 (Rel. 8 LTE). The LTE system represents efficient packet-based radio access and radio access networks that provide full IP-based functionalities with low latency and low cost. The detailed system requirements are given in 3GPP specification TR 25.913, “Requirements for Evolved UTRA and Evolved UTRAN”, ver.9.0.0, freely available at www.3gpp.org.
In LTE, scalable multiple transmission bandwidths are specified such as 1.4, 3.0, 5.0, 10.0, 15.0, and 20.0 MHz, in order to achieve flexible system deployment using a given spectrum. In the downlink, Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) based radio access was adopted because of its inherent immunity to multipath interference (MPI) due to a low symbol rate, the use of a cyclic prefix (CP), and its affinity to different transmission bandwidth arrangements. Single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) based radio access was adopted in the uplink, since provisioning of wide area coverage was prioritized over improvement in the peak data rate considering the restricted transmission power of the user equipment (UE). Many key packet radio access techniques are employed including multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) channel transmission techniques, and a highly efficient control signaling structure is achieved in Rel. 8 LTE.
The overall architecture is shown in FIG. 1. The E-UTRAN comprises eNBs, providing the E-UTRA user plane (PDCP/RLC/MAC/PHY) and control plane (RRC) protocol terminations towards the UE. The eNB hosts the Physical (PHY), Medium Access Control (MAC), Radio Link Control (RLC), and Packet Data Control Protocol (PDCP) layers that include the functionality of user-plane header-compression and encryption. It also offers Radio Resource Control (RRC) functionality corresponding to the control plane. It performs many functions including radio resource management, admission control, scheduling, enforcement of negotiated UL QoS, cell information broadcast, ciphering/deciphering of user and control plane data, and compression/decompression of DL/UL user plane packet headers. The eNBs are interconnected with each other by means of the X2 interface. The eNBs are also connected by means of the S1 interface to the EPC (Evolved Packet Core), more specifically to the MME (Mobility Management Entity) by means of the S1-MME and to the Serving Gateway (S-GW) by means of the S1-U. The S1 interface supports a many-to-many relation between MMEs/Serving Gateways and eNBs. The SGW routes and forwards user data packets, while also acting as the mobility anchor for the user plane during inter-eNB handovers and as the anchor for mobility between LTE and other 3GPP technologies (terminating S4 interface and relaying the traffic between 2G/3G systems and PDN GVV). For idle state UEs, the SGW terminates the DL data path and triggers paging when DL data arrives for the UE. It manages and stores UE contexts, e.g. parameters of the IP bearer service, network internal routing information. It also performs replication of the user traffic in case of lawful interception.
The MME is the key control-node for the LTE access-network. It is responsible for idle mode UE tracking and paging procedure including retransmissions. It is involved in the bearer activation/deactivation process and is also responsible for choosing the SGW for a UE at the initial attach and at time of intra-LTE handover involving Core Network (CN) node relocation. It is responsible for authenticating the user (by interacting with the HSS). The Non-Access Stratum (NAS) signaling terminates at the MME and it is also responsible for generation and allocation of temporary identities to UEs. It checks the authorization of the UE to camp on the service provider's Public Land Mobile Network (PLMN) and enforces UE roaming restrictions. The MME is the termination point in the network for ciphering/integrity protection for NAS signaling and handles the security key management. Lawful interception of signaling is also supported by the MME. The MME also provides the control plane function for mobility between LTE and 2G/3G access networks with the S3 interface terminating at the MME from the SGSN. The MME also terminates the S6a interface towards the home HSS for roaming UEs.
FIG. 2 illustrates structure of a component carrier in LTE Release 8 and later releases. The downlink component carrier of the 3GPP LTE Release 8 is sub-divided in the time-frequency domain in so-called sub-frames each of which is divided into two downlink slots, one of which is shown in FIG. 2 as corresponding to a time period Tslot. The first downlink slot comprises a control channel region within the first OFDM symbol(s). Each sub-frame consists of a given number of OFDM symbols in the time domain, each OFDM symbol spanning over the entire bandwidth of the component carrier.
In particular, the smallest unit of resources that can be assigned by a scheduler is a resource block also called physical resource block (PRB). A PRB is defined as NsymbDL consecutive OFDM symbols in the time domain and NscRB consecutive sub-carriers in the frequency domain. In practice, the downlink resources are assigned in resource block pairs. A resource block pair consists of two resource blocks. It spans NscRB consecutive sub-carriers in the frequency domain and the entire 1·NsymbDL modulation symbols of the sub-frame in the time domain. NsymbDL may be either 6 or 7 resulting in either 12 or 14 OFDM symbols in total. Consequently, a physical resource block consists of NsymbDL×NscRB resource elements corresponding to one slot in the time domain and 180 kHz in the frequency domain (further details on the downlink resource grid can be found, for example, in Section 6.2 of the 3GPP TS 36.211, “Evolved universal terrestrial radio access (E-UTRA); physical channels and modulations (Release 12)”, version 12.1.0, March 2014, freely available at www.3gpp.org, which is incorporated herein by reference and denoted as “TS 36.211” in the following). While it can happen that some resource elements within a resource block or resource block pair are not used even though it has been scheduled, for simplicity of the used terminology still the whole resource block or resource block pair is assigned. Examples for resource elements that are actually not assigned by a scheduler include reference signals, broadcast signals, synchronization signals, and resource elements used for various control signal or channel transmissions.
The number of physical resource blocks NRBDL in downlink depends on the downlink transmission bandwidth configured in the cell and is at present defined in LTE as being from the interval of 6 to 110 (P)RBs. It is common practice in LTE to denote the bandwidth either in units of Hz (e.g. 10 MHz) or in units of resource blocks, e.g. for the downlink case the cell bandwidth can equivalently expressed as e.g. 10 MHz or NRBDL=50RB.
Generally, it may be assumed that a resource block designates the smallest resource unit on an air interface of a mobile communication that can be assigned by a scheduler for transmitting data. The dimensions of a resource block may be any combination of time (e.g. time slot, sub-frame, frame, etc. for time division multiplex (TDM)), frequency (e.g. subband, carrier frequency, etc. for frequency division multiplex (FDM)), code (e.g. spreading code for code division multiplex (CDM)), antenna (e.g. Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO)), etc. depending on the access scheme used in the mobile communication system.
In 3GPP LTE Release 8 the downlink control signalling is basically carried by the following three physical channels:                Physical control format indicator channel (PCFICH) for indicating the number of OFDM symbols used for control signalling in a sub-frame (i.e. the size of the control channel region);        Physical hybrid ARQ indicator channel (PHICH) for carrying the downlink ACK/NACK associated with uplink data transmission; and        Physical downlink control channel (PDCCH) for carrying downlink scheduling assignments and uplink scheduling assignments.        
The PCFICH is sent from a known position within the control signalling region of a downlink sub-frame using a known pre-defined modulation and coding scheme. The user equipment decodes the PCFICH in order to obtain information about a size of the control signalling region in a sub-frame, for instance, the number of OFDM symbols. If the user equipment (UE) is unable to decode the PCFICH or if it obtains an erroneous PCFICH value, it will not be able to correctly decode the L1/L2 control signalling (PDCCH) comprised in the control signalling region, which may result in losing all resource assignments contained therein.
The PDCCH carries downlink control information, such as, for instance, scheduling grants for allocating resources for downlink or uplink data transmission. The PDCCH for the user equipment is transmitted on the first of either one, two or three OFDM symbols according to PCFICH within a sub-frame.
Physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH) is used to transport user data. PDSCH is mapped to the remaining OFDM symbols within one sub-frame after PDCCH. The PDSCH resources allocated for one UE are in the units of resource block for each sub-frame.
Physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH) carries user data. Physical Uplink Control Channel (PUCCH) carries signalling in the uplink direction such as scheduling requests, HARQ positive and negative acknowledgements in response to data packets on PDSCH, and channel state information (CSI).
User data (IP packets) to be transmitted over the communication network may be generated by the user application. They may include speech, video, text, or any other media possibly compressed and encapsulated into other protocols before forming the IP packets. The IP packets are in EUTRAN further processed on the PDCP layer resulting in addition of a PDCP header. The PDCP packets formed in this manner are further segmented and/or reassembled (reassembling being shown in the figure) into RLC packets to which an RLC header is added. One or more RLC packets are then encapsulated into a MAC packet including also a MAC header and padding, if necessary.
The MAC packet is also called “transport block”. Thus, a transport block is from the point of view of the physical layer a packet of user data entering the physical layer. There are predefined transport block sizes (TBS) which may be used in LTE. The transport block is then within one transmission time interval (TTI) mapped onto the subframes on the physical layer (PHY). Details of the mapping of data starting with transport blocks up to the interleaving is shown in FIGS. 5.2.2-1 and 5.3.2-1 and described in the related description of the 3GPP TS 36.212, v.12.0.0, “Evolved universal terrestrial radio access (E-UTRA); Multiplexing and channel coding”, 2013, denoted in the following as TS 36.212 available freely at www.3gpp.org and incorporated herein by reference, for the uplink and downlink transmission of user data respectively. Furthermore, the physical channel mapping is described in detail in FIGS. 6.3-1 and FIGS. 5.3-1 for downlink and uplink, respectively, and the related description in the 3GPP TS 36.211.
The principle of link adaptation is fundamental to the design of a radio interface which is efficient for packet-switched data traffic. Unlike the early versions of UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunication System), which used fast closed-loop power control to support circuit-switched services with a roughly constant data rate, link adaptation in LTE adjusts the transmitted data rate (modulation scheme and channel coding rate) dynamically to match the prevailing radio channel capacity for each user. For the downlink data transmissions in LTE, the eNodeB typically selects the modulation scheme and code rate (MCS) depending on a prediction of the downlink channel conditions. An important input to this selection process is the Channel State Information (CSI) feedback (mentioned above) transmitted by the User Equipment (UE) in the uplink to the eNodeB.
Channel state information is used in a multi-user communication system, such as for example 3GPP LTE to determine the quality of channel resource(s) for one or more users. In general, in response to the CSI feedback the eNodeB can select between QPSK, 16-QAM and 64-QAM schemes and a wide range of code rates. This CSI information may be used to aid in a multi-user scheduling algorithm to assign channel resources to different users, or to adapt link parameters such as modulation scheme, coding rate or transmit power, so as to exploit the assigned channel resources to its fullest potential. In order to select appropriate transmission parameter for a PDSCH transmission, the serving eNB relies on channel state information (CSI) reporting from the UE, which in LTE consists of the following:                Rank Indicator (RI)        Precoding Matrix Indicator (PMI)        Channel Quality Indicator (CQI)        
The CQI is used as input for the link adaptation algorithm in terms of MCS selection. The exact format of the CSI message depends on the reporting mode. The CQI may include separately coded wideband CQI and one or more subband CQIs, which are differentially coded with respect to the wideband CQI. The reporting mode is configurable by means of RRC signaling as described in 3GPP TS 36.331, v.12.1.0, 2014, “Radio Resource Control: Protocol specification”, freely available under www.3gpp.org. Reporting modes currently supported by LTE are defined in 3GPP TS 36.213, v.12.1.0, 2014, “Physical Layer Procedures” freely available under www.3gpp.org, and in particular in Section 6.2, e.g. information element “CQIreportConfig”.
The uplink and downlink resource grants (grants enabling the UE to transmit data in downlink and uplink, respectively) are transmitted from the eNodeB to the UE in a downlink control information (DCI) via PDCCH. The downlink control information may be transmitted in different formats, depending on the signaling information necessary. In general, the DCI may include: a resource block assignment (RBA) and modulation and coding scheme (MCS).
It may include further information, such as HARQ related information like redundancy version (RV), HARQ process number, or new data indicator (NDI); MIMO related information such as pre-coding; power control related information, etc.
As described above, in order to inform the scheduled users about their allocation status, transport format and other data-related information (e.g. HARQ information, transmit power control (TPC) commands), L1/L2 control signaling is transmitted on the downlink along with the data. L1/L2 control signaling is multiplexed with the downlink data in a subframe, assuming that the user allocation can basically change from subframe to subframe. It should be noted that user allocation might also be performed on a TTI (Transmission Time Interval) basis, where the TTI length can be in general a multiple of the subframes or correspond to a subframe. The TTI length may be fixed in a service area for all users, may be different for different users, or may even by dynamic for each user. Generally, the L1/2 control signaling needs only be transmitted once per TTI. Without loss of generality, the following assumes that a TTI is equivalent to one subframe.
In 3GPP LTE, assignments for uplink data transmissions, also referred to as uplink scheduling grants or uplink resource assignments, are also transmitted on the PDCCH. Generally, the information sent on the L1/L2 control signaling for assigning uplink or downlink radio resources (particularly LTE(-A) Release 10) can be categorized to the following items:                User identity, indicating the user that is allocated. This is typically included in the checksum by masking the CRC with the user identity. Then, the users (UEs) perform blind decoding by demasking the identities transmitted in the search space (i.e. in the resources configured as search space in which the respective terminals have to monitor the control information whether there is data for them).        Resource allocation information, indicating the resources (Resource Blocks, RBs) on which a user is allocated. Note, that the number of RBs on which a user is allocated can thus be dynamic. In particular, the number of the resource blocks (frequency domain) is carried by the resource allocation information. The position in the time domain (subframe) is given by the subframe in which the PDCCH is received and a predefined rule (the resources are allocated fixed number of subframes after the PDCCH subframe)        Carrier indicator, which is used if a control channel transmitted on a first carrier assigns resources that concern a second carrier, i.e. resources on a second carrier or resources related to a second carrier if carrier aggregation is applied.        Modulation and coding scheme that determines the employed modulation scheme and coding rate (length of the transport block to be coded).        HARQ information, such as a new data indicator (NDI) and/or a redundancy version (RV) that is particularly useful in retransmissions of data packets or parts thereof. In particular, new data indicator indicated whether the allocation is for an initial transmission of data or for a retransmission of data. Redundancy version indicates the coding applied to the retransmitted data (in LTE incremental redundancy combining is supported, meaning that each retransmission may include the data of the first transmission differently coded, i.e. may include parity bits which together with the already received transmission/retransmission(s) finally enable decoding).        Power control commands to adjust the transmit power of the assigned uplink data or control information transmission.        Reference signal information such as the applied cyclic shift and/or orthogonal cover code index, which are to be employed for transmission or reception of reference signals related to the assignment.        Uplink or downlink assignment index that is used to identify an order of assignments, which is particularly useful in TDD systems.        Hopping information, e.g. an indication whether and how to apply resource hopping in order to increase the frequency diversity.        CSI request, which is used to trigger the transmission of channel state information in an assigned resource.        Multi-cluster information, which is a flag used to indicate and control whether the transmission occurs in a single cluster (contiguous set of RBs) or in multiple clusters (at least two non-contiguous sets of contiguous RBs). Multi-cluster allocation has been introduced by 3GPP LTE-(A) Release 10.        
It is to be noted that the above listing is non-exhaustive, and not all mentioned information items need to be present in each PDCCH transmission depending on the DCI format that is used.
Downlink control information occurs in several formats that differ in overall size and also in the information contained in its fields. The different DCI formats that are currently defined for LTE are as follows and described in detail in 3GPP TS 36.212, v.12.0.0 “Multiplexing and channel coding”, section 5.3.3.1 (available at http://www.3gpp.org and incorporated herein by reference). For instance, DCI Format 0 is used for the transmission of resource grants for the PUSCH, using single-antenna port transmissions in uplink transmission mode 1 or 2.
In order for the UE to identify whether it has received a PDCCH transmission correctly, error detection is provided by means of a 16-bit CRC appended to each PDCCH (i.e. DCI).
Furthermore, it is necessary that the UE can identify which PDCCH(s) are intended for it. This could in theory be achieved by adding an identifier to the PDCCH payload; however, it turns out to be more efficient to scramble the CRC with the “UE identity”, which saves the additional overhead. The CRC may be calculated and scrambled as defined in detail by 3GPP in TS 36.212, Section 5.3.3.2 “CRC attachment”, incorporated hereby by reference. The section describes how error detection is provided on DCI transmissions through a Cyclic Redundancy Check (CRC). A brief summary is given below. The entire payload is used to calculate the CRC parity bits. The parity bits are computed and attached. In the case where UE transmit antenna selection is not configured or applicable, after attachment, the CRC parity bits are scrambled with the corresponding RNTI.
Correspondingly, the UE descrambles the CRC by applying the “UE identity” and, if no CRC error is detected, the UE determines that PDCCH carries its control information intended for itself. The terminology of “masking” and “de-masking” is used as well, for the above-described process of scrambling a CRC with an identity. The “UE identity” mentioned above with which the CRC of the DCI may be scrambled can also be a SI-RNTI (System Information Radio Network Temporary Identifier), which is not a “UE identity” as such, but rather an identifier associated with the type of information that is indicated and transmitted, in this case the system information. The SI-RNTI is usually fixed in the specification and thus known a priori to all UEs.
The physical downlink control channel (PDCCH) carries e.g. scheduling grants for allocating resources for downlink or uplink data transmission. Multiple PDCCHs can be transmitted in a subframe. The PDCCH for the user equipments is transmitted on the first NsymbPDCCH OFDM symbols (usually either 1, 2 or 3 OFDM symbols as indicated by the PCFICH, in exceptional cases either 2, 3, or 4 OFDM symbols as indicated by the PCFICH) within a subframe, extending over the entire system bandwidth; the system bandwidth is typically equivalent to the span of a cell or component carrier. The region occupied by the first NsymbPDCCH OFDM symbols in the time domain and the NRBDL×NscRB subcarriers in the frequency domain is also referred to as PDCCH region or control channel region. The remaining NsymbPDSCH=2·NsymbDL−NsymbPDCCH OFDM symbols in the time domain on the NRBDL×NscRB subcarriers in the frequency domain is referred to as the PDSCH region or shared channel region. On a transport channel level, the information transmitted via the PDCCH is also referred to as L1/L2 control signaling (for details on L1/L2 control signaling see above).
As a further enhancement of the LTE, 3GPP has started an activity on Network Improvements for Machine Type Communication (MTC). The MTC terminals or MTC devices are characterized in that they are usually not operated by a human being. Rather, the communication peer is another machine such as a so called MTC server or another MTC terminal(s). As the MTC devices can be also mobile terminals as specified by the 3GPP, a more general notification like “UE” is also used throughout this description, so that the MTC device, terminal or UE are used interchangeable.
The MTC has some particular features which differ from the usual human-to-human communication. 3GPP tries to identify these particular features in order to optimize the network operations. These specifics are called “MTC features”. For instance, an MTC device typically sends or receives smaller amounts of data. Another feature of the MTC devices and 3GPP core network (CN) shall be the ability to allow an external server (MTC server) to trigger the MTC device to initiate a communication with the MTC server. This is enabled by a so-called “device triggering”. The Device Triggering is initiated by the MTC server and can be performed by different means.
In addition to the cell coverage footprint defined by the LTE for the purpose of machine type communications, the need for further coverage enhancement is acknowledged. The particular need for coverage enhancement for MTC is given, for instance, by the deployment scenario typical for MTC terminals. The MTC terminals may likely be deployed deep inside buildings which may cause significantly greater penetration losses on the radio interface than the expected scenarios for the usual LTE devices.
Some concepts of the LTE coverage enhancements considered by 3GPP can be found in the 3GPP TR 36.824 v11.0.0, “E-UTRA LTE coverage enhancement”, June 2012. In particular, TTI-bundling fort the uplink transmission is discussed.
In 3GPP TR 36.888 v12.0.0, “Study on provision of low-cost Machine-Type-Communications (MTC) User Equipments (UEs) based on LTE”, June 2013 and especially in Section 9.5.6, the concept of repetitions for PDSCH is briefly analyzed, wherein the number of repetitions assumed ranges between 100 and 200. The number of repetitions for PUCCH assumed in Section 9.5.5 ranges from 50 to 100. For the purpose of improving the coverage, as the main technique a so-called “repetition” has been discussed within the standardization. The repetition means that the same data is transmitted spread within multiple subframes, i.e. in a plurality of subframes a copy of the same data is conveyed in order to provide some redundancy and increased diversity in the temporal domain. The repetition technique can be applied to any or every channel; it may be configured and reconfigured in order to improve the coverage in a specific scenario.
However, the time domain repetition may also cause spectral efficiency degradation since it requires more physical resources for the transmission of the repetitions per one user equipment (UE). This may be critical for the downlink transmission. Thus, it is desirable to employ the repetition mode efficiently.